


Life Hurts

by Lapis01



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Post Mutant Gangland.Donnie deals with the aftermath of almost being vivasected.





	Life Hurts

They had been about to vivasect him. That wasn't something he believed he could ever forget. The way fear had coursed through every part of his body as they came closer with that saw was not something he wanted to feel again. 

His brothers had come to save him. Donnie was greatful for that. He was, really. But, showing any sign of the fear that had still clutched at his heart seemed... weak. He didn't want his brothers to see. So, he chose to hide it, deep down inside himself, and play things off as if they were okay. 

A loud knock echoed through the mostly quiet room, startling Donnie so much that he fell out of his chair with a strangled yelp. Another knock sounded as the purple clad ninja pushed himself, shakily, off the floor. 

"What is it, Mikey?" He was proud that he could keep his voice so steady when the world seemed to be shattering before him. 

"I've got dinner for ya, Donnie! Can you let me in?" 

"'M not hungry right now, I'll have some later." It was a half truth. Donnie was definitely not hungry, and that meant he didn't plan on eating anytime soon. 

"Come on, Dee! You haven't eaten anything all day!" Mikey sounded worried. He didn't like that. 

"Please just leave me alone." 

Donatello waited to see if Mikey would say anything else, but all that came from the other side of the metal doors was silence. That was both a good thing, and a bad thing. Sure, being left alone sounded nice, but he didn't want to be alone.

Unwanted tears dampened Donnie's mask as he slowly walked over to the corner of his lab and slid down onto the floor, the back of his shell against the wall. This was pathetic. He had been through far worse before! Why was he crying because of this?! 

Maybe he was far too busy curling into himself, or maybe he was just too deep into his thoughts, but Donatello was completely oblivious to the sound of the garage door being pulled open. Light footsteps sounded overly loud as they approached. Someone slid down onto the floor next to Donnie, causing the terrapin to quickly wipe at his eyes in an attempt to hide his tears. 

"Hey," Michelangelo said, softly. 

Donnie didn't respond, instead choosing to just let out a shaky breath. 

"You, uh, don't need to explain what's wrong, alright? 'M here for you, though, bro." Mikey's gaze was soft and understanding as he eyed his older brother. 

It had become too difficult to keep himself composed. Words didn't seem to want to work, however, so Donnie just let out a choked sob as he shifted closer to Mikey. His chest hurt, his head ached, and he wss exhausted, but being close to his brother was... nice. Especially when Mikey gently wrapped an arm around him and carefully pulled him closer. 

"'S alright, Dee. You're safe, and you're home," Mikey said reassuringly as he rested the side of his head against Donnie's. 

They sat like that for a while as Donatello tried to calm himself down. He was waiting for some snippy comment about 'being too emotional' or 'being a whiney baby' but, it never came. 

Eventually, a soft, "Thank you," left his throat as he began to feel his eyelids droop. 

"Anytime, bro. I'm just.. really glad that you're okay." 

"Heh. Me too." 

It only took about 15 more minutes before Donatello passed out with his head on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey just seemed happy that his brother was finally getting some much needed rest.


End file.
